The Perfect Life Living & Loving 2gether forever
by BrendansBabe1987
Summary: THIS IS THE LIVING AND LOVING, TOGETHER FOREVER STORY!!! I had to change ch1 and the title, Rick O'Connell knew he was in love with Evelyn Carnahan, and so now it was time to seal their love with marraige, and begin a new life together as a couple.
1. The Proposal

Everyone this is for the story, Living and Loving, Together, Forever. My computer lost half the story so I have to rename this story and rewrite chapter one (the proposal) but the rest is the same, enjoy  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Rick new he was mad for Evelyn Carnahan. He was, and that's exactly why he had to propose to Evelyn tonight. They were in love, and he knew she was the only one for him, and tonight he would find out if she felt the same. Rick sighed softly as he looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie. He was wearing a black suit that was fairly nice, and new Evelyn and him would be the talk of the town. Rick grabbed some flowers he had gotten for Evy, and then left his room, since he was living in the manor with Evelyn and Jonathan, and knocked on her bedroom door. " Evelyn, you ready?" he asked.  
  
Evelyn smiled as she heard Rick's voice " yes hold on dear," she said quickly. Evelyn bit her lip as she looked at herself, Rick told her how important it was to think of tonight as the best night of her life and have no limits. Evelyn sighed well she had no limits and was dressed very elegantly. She was dressed in a dark red silk dress that went down to her calves. It was fairly cut down enough in the back and was a spaghetti strap and her bosom was just right. Not too much and not too less, perfect. Or so she thought, she hoped she looked all right. She quickly put on her black high heels and looked at her curly hair that caressed her shoulders and sighed, grabbing her purse, and opening the door to greet Rick. ' Hi, oh god you look so handsome Rick" she said smiling and kissing him gently.  
  
Rick stood there, astonished. She looked incredible. " Evelyn, you're the most beautiful thing ever created" he said kissing her back and handing her the bouquet of flowers.  
  
E Evelyn gasped softly and smiled, as she smelt them. " Thank you sweetie, I love them " she said " let me put them in a vase then we can leave." She said before quickly hurrying and putting them in a nice crystal vase then hurried to Rick and took his hand as they walked out of the house and into the car. Rick grinned and smiled " I hope your hungry?" he said as they drove off to their destination.  
  
Evelyn giggled " I'm sooooo hungry I could probably eat the whole restaurant!" she said laughing.  
  
Rick chuckled softly as he drove, " well that I would have to see," He said with a smile until they finally made it to La'vee Amoure, a French restaurant, with very good review's.  
  
Rick smiled jumping out and opening Evelyn's door for her and taking her hand and leading her in and was thankful for when they were seated. " This looks like a great place" Rick said looking around.  
  
Evelyn smiled as the waiter came " yes it does.hi" she said as the waiter greeted his table.  
  
"May I take your orders?" he said holding a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
Rick sighed looking at the menu " Could we get a bottle of wine.. wait a minute, scratch that" he said leaning to Evy. " I don't think it's best you drink, don't you agree, after the little game at Hamanaptra. do you think you will get drunk?" he asked.  
  
Evelyn groaned " Oh honestly, I will be fine, one bottle of wine please" she said to the waiter and bit her lip " I'll have the Fettuccini and the salad.  
  
Rick waited for the waiter to finish his writing then ordered a steak dinner plate. Rick sighed looking over Evelyn's body. He couldn't help it she was so gorgeous. That red dress over her beautiful body, her eyes glowing, her hair flowing, everything was killing him. He knew he had to ask Evy the big question tonight, he had to, and he would.  
  
Later that night after a wonderful dinner Rick took Evelyn dancing then they went for a nice quiet walk around the beautiful park and he just knew it was the time to ask Evy to be his wife.  
  
Rick sighed Evelyn can we stop walking, I need to talk to you" he said softly.  
  
Evelyn paused," Rick you alright?" she asked stopping and holding his hands.  
  
Rick suddenly became very nervous and paused " no, I mean yes, yes I am I just really need to get this out" he said. " You see Evelyn, you're the only woman I've ever loved, and you will be the only woman I will ever love or want to love in my lifetime." He said. " You make my life meaningful, before I met you I was nothing, had no one and didn't have a care for anyone, but now I have you" he said. " You make me so happy Evelyn, and I would love to spend the rest of my life making you happy" he said. And with that he dropped onto one knee, reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring box and opened it and inside laid a silver ring with three blue sapphires and a couple small diamonds. He felt this ring was different, yet beautiful on her. He sighed and bit his lip "Evelyn, will you marry me?" He asked nervously.  
  
Evelyn gasped, she had not expected this at all. Evelyn immediately began to sob at Rick's touching words and nodded "YES, yes I will marry you Rick!" she said crying happily.  
  
Rick grinned putting the ring on Evelyn's finger and stood up, and hugged her and kissed her passionately. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you more than anything" he whispered.  
  
Evelyn smiled lovingly and hugged him close "I love you so much too, and thanks for loving me and wanting to marry me" she said hugging him and continuing to walk with her Fiancée, dreaming of their future as a married couple.  
  
* I tried to make it like the very first chapter of Living, Loving together forever, I tried. Oh well this is the only chapter that's changed, and also the title of this story but enjoy the rest please r/r* 


	2. The Marraige and Honeymoon

*Thanks for all the great reviews guys, they're really helpful, beware, sex contained scenes!!*

Chapter two:

Rick O'Connell was so very thankful that the woman in his life accepted to marry him. Usually he wasn't the typical guy who wanted to settle down or get married, and now he did, and was ... since today was his wedding day. Rick sighed heavily, not really nervous just anxious as he looked in the mirror. 'All right O'connell your ready to get married' he thought to himself as he looked at his nice black suit, before leaving the room to go get married.

Evelyn on the other hand was nervous as ever. " Jonathan oh God do I look all right, am I doing the right thing, I am, Right?" She said nervously. Jon just smiled and walked to his baby sister, taking her hands in his " Ev. you look absolutely beautiful, and you are making the right decision, you are, you got this far, now c'mon lets get you married." 

Evy smiled at that "Alright....thanks" she said before sighing heavily, adjusting her big, white flowing long dress that used to be her mothers and then grabbed her bouquet of flowers and wrapped her arms within Jon's and went to get married.

Rick's attention was directed right to Evelyn as the music started and she began walking down the isle with her brother, arm in arm. God she was absolutely stunning In that white dress, she looked like an angel floating on a cloud. Rick just smiled as he began to get tears in his eyes, which caused Evelyn to smile, and with her smiling, that caused Rick to get tears even more. He was so in love with her he couldn't take it.

Evelyn smiled happily as she saw Rick, God he was so handsome, and sweet for even getting tears, she new he had tears, it was obvious but it was still sweet. Evy hugged her brother once she was down the isle and took Rick's arm as the minister began to marry the loving couple.

As soon as Evelyn heard the words "you may now kiss the bride" she smiled happily, turning to Rick as he took a hold of her hands, before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

Rick smiled after the kiss, and took Evelyn's arm and walked with her down the isle, this was their beginning on their marriage, on their life, and love, and Rick couldn't wait for more.

~ Later that night in Paris, France, on their honeymoon...~

Rick sighed, looking out the window at the sunset which made the view, beautiful. Rick stood, smiling, God he was now a married man, he couldn't believe it, her sighed standing there just waiting for his *new* wife to come out of the bathroom.

Evelyn slowly looked in the mirror "tonight is the night you have to do it Evelyn ... your not going to be a virgin anymore" Evy thought before tying her dark blue silk tight robe on and bit her lip before brushing her curly long dark hair and opening the door. She slowly walked out and walked slowly over to Rick wrapping her arms around him from behind. "nice view" she said smiling.

Rick smiled as he wrapped his arms around hers "yes it..." he paused as he turned to her, she was in a silk tight robe, and God it was gorgeous on her. " Yes it's a nice view but your the only view I want to see right now....or ever for that matter" he said.

Evelyn smiled and kissed him gently "and you're the only view I want to see" she said with a sweet innocent smile.

Rick smiled " you know I love you more than anything and I'll never hurt you, or try at least."

Evy nodded "i know...the same with me, I never ever will try to hurt you, I love you so much" she said smiling.

Rick nodded and smiled, kissing Evelyn's forehead before sitting with her on the bed and kissing her deeply.

Evelyn moaned softly, kissing him, knowing what was next. She kissed him softly, beginning to unbutton his shirt slowly.

Rick smiled giving her a soft kiss before he just sat there "take your time honey, this is your first time and I don't want to rush you, I want you to go at your pace and do this how you want, I wont rush or make you" he said.

Evy smiled happily at that, him saying that made her want to do this even more. "No, I want to, I love you" she said.

Rick nodded and smiled "I love you too Ev."

Evelyn nodded getting his dark gray button up shirt off and let it go to the floor. His muscles were so strong and well built. Evy kissed him slowly, and gently put her hands on his chest. Before waiting a long time and going on and unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them.

Rick smiled, standing up and taking them off, only in his boxers now. He sat back down and kissed Evelyn gently. " Your okay with us doing this right, are you sure" he asked.

Evy nodded "Yeah, I am" she said, though she was starting to get very nervous.

"Okay, if you're uncomfortable or don't want to just tell me to stop, okay?" he said, then began to kiss her as he untied her robe.

NOTHING!, she had nothing on under it, and God was it sexy. Rick shook his thoughts out of his head as he kissed her and took his boxers off, so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. He smiled as he took the robe off her body and laid her down "your gorgeous Evelyn, I love you so much, you're beautiful, very beautiful."

Evelyn swallowed hard and smiled "thanks ... but I'm not that beautiful."

Rick shook his head, as his finger traced over her collarbone. "Oh but you are, you're the most beautiful woman ever, your gorgeous, very smart, funny, caring, truthful, and I love you so much" he said kissing her.

Evelyn smiled "i love you so much Rick" she stated.

Evy smiled and let a shaky sigh out as he kissed her and crawled over her.

Rick kissed her "I'll go in slow, I'm sorry love if it hurts, I wont try to you know that."

Evelyn swallowed hard again. " I...I know..." she said nervously.

Rick noticed how nervous she was "It's okay to be nervous, but I just hope you trust and love me and want to do this."

Evelyn nodded "I do trust and love you Rick, that's why I married you, and of course more...but yes, I am ready, I want to make love with you."

Rick nodded at that and smiled "I love you" he said as he began pushing into her, God she was defiantly hard to get into, that's because she has never done anything before, but he went very slow.

Evelyn whimpered softly at that, shutting her eyes tightly, God he was so much bigger then she thought. And as soon as he got all the way in and hit her jewel of the Nile, Evelyn let a cry of pain out "Ow..." she said and whimpered.

Rick frowned, sad for hurting her, while he was pleasing himself. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Evelyn, I love you, I love you, shhh it's okay, I love you sweetie."

Evelyn opened her eyes once the pain was gone and nodded kissing him

Rick kissed her " you sure you want to keep going?"

Evy nodded "Yes..."

Rick nodded, kissing her and began to move very slowly in and out of her, he moaned softly and kissed her, as they began to make love for the first time.

Evelyn wasn't really into it just yet because she was just getting used to him, until a minute later and she began to moan for him.

Rick smiled kissing her " MM., Evy I love you..." he moaned as he moved.

Evelyn moaned kissing him " love you too..."

And after a while of their cries growing louder they both screamed as they finished.

"RICK!!!!!!!!!" Evelyn cried, her nails digging into his back, as she was brought to sheer heaven for the first time in her life.

Rick groaned loudly "EV!" as he finished and kissed Evelyn deeply as he laid down next to her.

Evy panted heavily, opening her eyes to look at him 

Rick smiled, panting hard " you okay?"

Evy nodded "oh God yes" she said with a smile "was I bad?" she asked.

Rick gasped "GOD NO!!!!!" he said and smiled, kissing her " you were the best ever, I love you" he said smiling

Evelyn smiled, pulling the sheet over them, as she snuggled with Rick, resting her head on his chest "Good, you weren't bad at all either..." she said kissing him before quickly falling into sleep.

Rick smiled kissing her head as she slept "I love you Mrs. Evelyn Elizabeth Carnahan O'Connell...Goodnight" he said and closed his eyes to sleep happily with his loving wife.

* Was it good? I wrote this in a bit of a rush sorry, the next ones wont be so bad i hope, please review!!*


	3. Pregnant!

Chapter three:

It had all been to perfect, their lives were amazing. Evelyn Carnahan was the happiest woman alive, she was married to the most perfect man ever and it had only been three months. Everyday they made love, since it technically was still their honeymoon, and Evy loved it. But for the past month Evelyn had been feeling terribly sick, with waking up in the morning and vomiting, feeling dizzy, fainting, not eating right, and her breasts aching, along with her body. Evelyn wasn't sure what was wrong but Rick had begged her to see a doctor, and she did. Which was now what was on her mind as she sat in the room waiting for the news on why she was so sick.

Doctor Henderson walked calmly into the room, clipboard at hand "Mrs. O'connell, from the recent tests from your body I have come to the conclusion that the reason you've been sick is because your three months pregnant."

Evelyn gasped "really, I...I am?" she asked in disbelief.

The doctor nodded and smiled "congratulations, now the morning sickness will continue, it depends on your body, but you'll be okay, I've already set a date for you to come in next month and here it is" he said handing her the paper for her next check up.

Evelyn nodded, folding it, and put it into her purse "thanks.......I'm really pregnant?" she said, not upset, of course happy just it was a shock.

Doctor Henderson nodded with a smile "you defiantly are...good day miss" he said as Evelyn got up and went on her way to go home.

Pregnant..... that's all she could think about, she was pregnant, her and Rick were going to have a baby. Evy smiled, tears streaming her face, this was great news, she just hoped Rick was happy.

Evelyn pulled up to the house before parking the car and getting out.she slowly walked to the front door and went in . Evelyn sighed "Rick honey I'm home" she said setting her purse and keys down.

Rick smiled from the kitchen where he was making dinner and setting the table "hey baby how was your day?" he said walking to her and hugging her tightly and kissing her madly.

Evy smiled, kissing him back and smiled "great... I missed you though."

Rick nodded "Mmm. I missed you too, how about we eat some dinner and make up for the missed hours from today in bed."

Evy smiled and nodded going to sit down and eat dinner, she was too scared she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him yet. Eveyln sighed heavily as they finally began to eat a great tasting dinner. Evelyn smiled "so what did you do today?" she asked Rick.

Rick sighed as he ate "oh nothing important, bills, cleaning, i signed up for a job at the docks" he said with a smile

Evelyn smiled "really great, I'm glad you decided to try it out" she said with a smile as she sipped her drink.

Rick nodded "yeah I hope they accept me, I'll get a call tomorrow and that's when they'll let me know if they need me" he said taking a bites of meat.

Evy nodded "all right" she said staring at her food, trying to think of a way to tell Rick she had a baby in her stomach at that very second.

Rick paused, seeing her picking at he food, and whenever she did that, something was on her mind. "Ev. babe something on your mind?" he asked concerned.

Evy paused "Hmm? oh ...oh no" she said "just not that hungry" she said taking a couple more bites and smiled as she went to put her plate in the fridge.

Rick smiled getting up with his plate and putting it away to "me neither, your the only thing I want right now" he stated with a smile as he began kissing her then took off her top.

Evelyn smiled, knowing she should make love with him to get things off her mind. Evelyn smiled kissing him as she walked up stairs with him. Once they were in the room Evy kissed Rick deeply, as she took off his shirt and pants quickly.

Rick grinned at that undressing her within seconds until they were both naked and laying on the bed. Rick smiled kissing her as her as he pushed into her with a groan.

Evy moaned lightly at that before kissing him madly, and moving with him 'Rickk.... Sssss ooOOoo!!" she cried.

Rick groaned kissing Evy hard as he moved "oh EV!" he yelled, for them it seemed like million years since they had made love, when truthfully they had done it only hours before, when Evelyn was getting ready for work.

After making love, Evelyn kept her head on Rick's chest, just trailing her fingers over his chest before she laid back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, knowing she had to tell Rick.

Rick smiled looking over at Evy and paused, just watching her.

Evelyn fumbled with her hands, biting he lip as she looked over at Rick. " Darling......I went to the doctors today like you wanted...." she said softly.

Rick smiled "I'm glad you went, what did he say?..." he said becoming more concerned, since she had been sick lately.

Evelyn paused '' Um.... he said.....he...said that....I." she paused, this all so hard to say "That I was with child for three months now," she said "your going to be a father Rick," Evy said with a smile.

Rick laid there shocked. A father, he was so surprised because he never had a father, and he didn't know how to be a father. He paused laying there, just thinking before smiling, he knew him and Evelyn were going to have kids sooner or later, it's what they wanted, and he knew they could get through it together. Rick smiled at Evy "THAT'S GREAT!!" he said kissing her deeply and hugging her tightly.

Evelyn kissed him back with a smile "Oh I was so scared you wouldn't be happy"she said with a sigh of relief.

Rick frowned then kissed her "I'm always happy when I'm with you" he said with a smiled before sinking down to her tummy and kissing it, and laying his head on her tummy "hey little one, so your the one who's been making mummy sick huh" he said smiling as he talked to her tummy.

Evelyn smiled at Rick and held his head softly "I wonder what it is...." 

Rick smiled "Either one will be great" he said before going up and kissing Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled "that's true" smiles.

Rick smiled kissing her "I love you Evelyn, and I love you little baby" he said.

Evelyn smiled big kissing him "and I love you both too," she said laying against Rick, both parents hands on her tummy, as they fell asleep peacefully and happily.

*Sorry if it wasn't good I've been writing lately when IM very busy, but I hope to get reviews*


	4. Being Pregnant

Chapter 4  
  
Evelyn O'Connell were the happiest couple alive. They were just three months away from having a baby, and Evelyn couldn't wait for the baby to get here because it was tearing her apart, she hated being pregnant. Though she loved it before like any other expected mother, now it was hard.  
  
Evelyn began crying as she cut the carrots and potatoes to put into her dinner dish. She cried as she took a carrot, chopped it all of and threw the pieces into the dinner plate with the roast.  
  
Rick smiled coming in as he sighed "finished setting the table, are you almost... Evelyn lovely why are you crying, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her shoulders and looking at her from behind.  
  
"Nothing, it's just these onions..." She said and finished chopping the onions and carrots up and put them in the pot with the roast and put it in the oven to cook.  
  
Rick sighed, knowing she had been emotional lately "all right, can I help with anything else" Evy sighed "um get out the salad stuff so I can make it "she said getting out a salad bowl.  
  
Rick did as she asked and got all the things needed for a great salad. He paused as he heard Jon calling Rick. "Hold on love ok" he said hurrying to his dumb brother in law.  
  
Evelyn sniffled trying to stop crying, but couldn't, she finished washing the lettuce and ripped it apart and put it in the bowel then cut up some croutons from some baked bread she just made, and then put some pepper in it.  
  
Rick came back as Evelyn was cutting the tomato, he smiled watching from the entry way and smiled at his gorgeous wife. He frowned immediately as he heard her crying, he walked over to her and before he could ask her again what was wrong, she had cut into the juicy tomato and it had squirted all over her apron.  
  
Evelyn gasped and stood there before begging to cry loudly.  
  
Rick took Evy's hands and had her sit at the kitchen table. He sighed softly kissing her tears off her cheeks "baby what's wrong, I know it can't be just the tomato's or those onions, now what's the matter huh?" he asked lovingly.  
  
Evelyn frowned, as her bottom lip trembled "Rick... I;m so fat it's horrible, my stomach gets in the way of everything, I hate cooking, working, I hate everything everything," She said crying. "This baby won't stop moving around, and won't let me sleep, and my back and legs and feet always hurt" she said confusedly.  
  
Rick smiled kissing her head "Evelyn first off, you're pregnant, your supposed to look like this, but you know what I wouldn't have you any other way right now, I love knowing my baby, your baby, ... our baby is growing inside of you, My wife. " he said smiling "your a perfect wife Ev., and this child will be too." he said kissing the tip of her nose. " I know it must be hard being pregnant but I promise to help out as much as possible and I will do anything you wish." he said kissing her  
  
Evelyn smiled sweetly as she sniffled "Oh Rick, your so sweet" she said whipping her eyes.  
  
Rick smiled "now come on, let me finish dinner, and let's have Jon give you a foot rub, how's that sound?" he asked holding her hand and walking with her to the living room.  
  
Evy smiled and nodded before sitting next to Jon.  
  
Jon paused "Evelyn why have you been crying?" he asked rubbing her back gently.  
  
Evelyn smiled and sighed 'it's just hard being pregnant," she said before smiling "will you rub my feet?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Jon paused before nodding, knowing she needed some care, " sure thing baby sis." he said before grabbing some lotion from the bathroom then had Evy relax on the couch as he began to rub her feet gently.  
  
Not too long later dinner was finally ready, so everyone sat down and began to hungrily eat their meals.  
  
Rick smiled as he chewed a piece of roast. " You feeling any better sweetie?" he asked concerned.  
  
Evelyn nodded as she ate quickly "mm, much better thanks for finishing dinner."  
  
Rick nodded and leaned over kissing Ev's cheek.  
  
Jonathan groaned and ate "anyway, have you two decided on names for this little one?" he asked patting Evelyn's swollen belly.  
  
Evelyn sighed "well, we've been talking and well we've decided on, for a boy, we will take after daddy and name our son Alexander Richard O'Connell" she said smiling "and for a girl well we're still deciding from either Sara Evelyn O'Connell, or Emma Evelyn O'connell" she said sighing "what do you think Jon?"  
  
Jonathan smiled "I love Alexander, and for a girl I think you should pick Emma, good name, " he said nodding and eating.  
  
Evelyn smiled "you like that Rick?" she asked him with a smile, as everyone finished dinner.  
  
Rick nodded "I do I love all the names we picked out," he said smiling before everyone eventually got up and cleaned off the dishes.  
  
Rick soon then took Evelyn up to bed, knowing she had a full day, he laid her down on the bed after helping her change and began rubbing her back as they laid in their bed to fall asleep. " Evelyn, are you happy we're having a baby?" he asked, wondering if her mind changed after having these hormones.  
  
Evy rolled over and looked at his figure in the dark." I'm very happy, I can't wait to have a little adorable, cute, sweet baby, it's been hard lately, but yes I am very very happy, are you?" she asked.  
  
Rick nodded and hugged her "I couldn't be happier baby, thank you for being my wife and the mother of my child," He said kissing her "good night my love" he said closing his eyes.  
  
Evelyn smiled "good night handsome," she said kissing him and falling asleep in his protective, loving, safe arms.  
  
~kinda stupid I didn't really have much in mind in this chapter, next chapter the baby is here!!!, please r/r~ 


	5. The Birth

Here it is the birth.  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Evelyn O'connell was nine months pregnant, and was ready to die. She was so tired all the time, hungry, in pain, emotional and it was just too much. Sure Rick was a great help with everything but it was still very hard. Evelyn lay in bed sleeping with her husband until she was stirred awake by something. She moaned opening her eyes and touching her stomach; she paused before 5 minutes later she felt the pain again. She didn't know what to think was she in labor? Well her suspicions were cleared when she felt water or some type of liquid come out of her. Evelyn gasped loudly and began to shake Rick. "RICK WAKE UP!!" she said trying hard to wake him.  
  
Rick moaned softly before finally opening his eyes " whats wrong?" he asked sitting up worriedly.  
  
"Rick the baby's coming " she said a little scared.  
  
Rick's eyes grew big before he jumped out of bed and hurried to put his clothes on "it's coming, already oh god" he said  
  
Evy paused getting up "Rick calm down," She said as he quickly picked her up to leave.  
  
Rick began taking her out of the house before he yelled, "JONATHAN WERE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL," he yelled.  
  
Jon, usually being up at night heard that and came running down the stairs. "Whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
Rick began to leave and put Evy in the car "the baby's coming, come on" he said before he and Jon jumped in the car, and raced off to the hospital.  
  
A couple hours later at the hospital, Evelyn was not doing well at all; she was particularly not enjoying this. Evelyn whimpered softly as she was sent through a painful long contraction.  
  
Rick being very worried held Evelyn's hand and stroked her head softly ' good job honey" he whispered, just trying to sooth her.  
  
Evy panted a bit " Make it come out" she whimpered quietly.  
  
Jon sighed going too evy's other side and held her hand "Come on old mum, it'll be fine, the baby will be here soon" he said knowing that being in labor was no picnic.  
  
Evelyn groaned until the contraction stopped. "Rick." Evy, said softly looking at Rick.  
  
Rick smiled kissing her forehead, " Yes sweetie?" he asked.  
  
Evelyn sighed " I don't want to do this, I'm scared, It hurts so much and I'm not even all the way through this yet." she said sadly.  
  
Rick frowned, wishing he could do anything in the world to make the pain go away. "I'm so sorry Evy, I will try my best to make the pain go away, and don't be scared, you're a brave, brave woman, and I know this must be hard, I mean a baby is coming out of you" he said kissing her. " But nothing makes me more proud of you, than knowing your bringing my child in the world, you can do this honey, you can do anything, your strong."  
  
Evy smiled and kissed him "thanks " she said feeling much better at his soothing words.  
  
After hours and hours of waiting and screaming, It was time to push.  
  
Dr, Morsly put Evelyn's legs on the stirrups and began to prepare everything.  
  
Evy looked around worriedly as she went through the never-ending contractions "RICK GET IT OUT!" she screamed, as Jon looked at Rick.  
  
Rick paused and held her hand "shhh, shhh you can do this it's coming" he said.  
  
Evelyn screamed at the top of her lungs before gripping both Jon and Rick's hands tightly.  
  
Jon gasped and whimpered " oh Ev. that hurts!" he said trying to loosen her grip.  
  
Both Evy and Rick took a second to look over at him, just knowing he was stupid to even realize what she was going through.  
  
A couple minutes later Dr. Morsly walked over and put on his gloves before nodding " Alright I want you to take a deep breath and hold it for 10 seconds and begin pushing, ready and 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.." he said counting for her.  
  
Evelyn whimpered before taking a breath and pushing, squeezing Rick and Jon's hand.  
  
Rick tried to not make a noise at Evelyn's death grip because he knew she was in MUCH more pain. "Come on love, good job" he encouraged.  
  
Evy stopped when the counting stopped and panted hard " It hurts, It hurts!" she cried.  
  
Rick frowned, ready to cry him, at seeing his wife in so much pain. " I know I know come on your strong, Your doing so good, keep it up" He said kissing her cheek and grabbing a wet cloth and whipped her soaking wet head.  
  
Evy panted and moaned loudly as she pushed again, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Rick paused before looking down, and saw the huge head of the baby come out, he almost screamed at the site, it was a beautiful site, Evelyn working so hard to bring a child into the world. But the size of the baby coming from Evelyn made him happy he wasn't a woman. "Good job" he whispered as the head came out.  
  
Evelyn screamed loudly before she began to sob.  
  
Rick paused; he never had seen his wife cry like this before, well he had seen her cry but not when she was in this much pain. He frowned getting some tears himself. " I love you, your so strong." he said, " come on now keep pushing," He whispered and held her hand and neck to help her push.  
  
Evelyn cried " I can't, it hurts so bad Rick, it hurts soooo much!!!!" she said lying there as she sobbed. She groaned loudly and screamed as she felt the urge to keep pushing and so she did.  
  
Rick held her hand just whispering sweet things in her ear as he saw his child be born.  
  
And finally the baby's cries filled the room over Evelyn's.  
  
"It's a boy!" yelled the doctor before cutting the cord and going to clean off the baby.  
  
Evelyn smiled closing her eyes as she began to cry.  
  
Rick smiled as he began crying too and hugged Evelyn "I'm so proud of you honey, good job" he said kissing her.  
  
Evelyn opened her eyes and smiled happily " I love you " she said panting.  
  
The doctor smiled as he hand the baby to the nurse and she wrapped up the baby and brought him over to his mother, and laid him in her arms " Congratulations."  
  
Evelyn smiled still sweating and everything but didn't care, she had a baby. She smiled wrapping her arms around her new son. She began crying even more ' he's beautiful" she whispered as the baby cried.  
  
Rick smiled choking back his tears as he leaned down to look at his son " just like you Ev." He said kissing his sons nose.  
  
Jon smiled " hey partner" he whispered to the baby. Happy it was finally here.  
  
The doctor smiled " congratulations you have a 7 pound, 8 ounce, 19 inch long healthy boy, Good job" he said before shaking Rick's hand and leaving.  
  
Evy smiled as she sniffled, " what shall we name him?" she asked rocking him.  
  
Rick smiled " well we decided on either Alexander or Danny so which one?"  
  
Evy smiled before looking at her son " Alexander fits him." She said with a smile. "Alexander Richard O'Connell" she said smiling before kissing him as he opened his eyes and made a noise that newborns made.  
  
Rick grinned happily," Ev. He has your eyes." He said happily and kissed her deeply " I love you thank you for our son," he said happily as he took their son into his arms and rocked him.  
  
Evelyn smiled tiredly " You're welcome, and thank you " smiles "I love you guys " she said to her three men before falling asleep.  
  
Jon smiled walking to Rick and Alex and smiled. " Good looking chap isn't he" he said holding the baby's hand.  
  
Rick smiled happily " defiantly." He said rocking Alex and listening to his sounds." Love you Alex." Rick whispered before kissing Alex's forehead lovingly, thankful for the life he had with his wife and new son. 


	6. Being a happy family

Chapter 6  
  
Life was just perfect for the O'Connell family. Evelyn and Rick were paretnts of an adorable 2 month old son named Alex, and who was a prince.  
  
Evelyn moaned as she was woken up to the sound of her babies cries, she glanced quickly at the clock that read 8:01 a.m. Evy moaned and sat up and got up going to the bassinet and picking up Alex. "shhhh .. Shhh" she said rocking her son gently and kissing his golden blonde fuzzy head as he cried.  
  
Rick moaned sitting up at when his son and wife got up " hey, come here " he told Evy. "I wish you wouldn't get up so much your put through enough at being a mother already lovely." He said getting up and helping her sit down, and sat down by her.  
  
Evy smiled, knowing Alex was hungry so she adjusted her silk nightgown and began to feed their son. " Well I just don't like Alex crying or having to make you get up and get him." She said " plus I know what he usually wants.. "  
  
Rick leaned next to her, helping her cradle their son. " Evelyn we made him together now were gunna raise him together, I love helping out , I love being with the two of you, I love you both more than words will ever describe, so no matter what you say I wan to be helpful to you" he said kissing her cheek.  
  
Evelyn smiled " alright, thanks sweetheart" she said kissing him and feeding their hungry boy.  
  
Rick smiled getting up and getting dressed and smiled " what do you want for breakfast babe?" he asked.  
  
Evelyn smiled " mm French toast and bacon" she said smiling.  
  
Rick smiled at her and nodded " anything you want " smiles " alright it'll be ready soon " he said walking to her, kissing her then leaning down, kissing Alex's little soft head and smiled " morning buddy" he whispered before finally going and getting breakfast ready.  
  
Later he came up with a tray of great looking breakfast and happily put the ray next to Evelyn as she burped Alex. Evy smiled happily " mm. smells great" she said handing Rick Alex and beginning to eat.  
  
Rick smiled holding Alex and also eating " lets just hope you think it tastes good too'' he said smiling.,  
  
Evy smiled " it tastes great" she said smiling, and eating, "Rick?''  
  
"Yes Ev." He said looking up at her  
  
Evy paused " I've been wondering if ...if..your happy, you know truly happy" she said looking up at him " I've just been thinking lately and know we've been busy with Alex, and I just want to know how you feel" she said eating.  
  
Rick smiled " oh Evelyn don't worry of course I am happy, I'm the happiest guy on earth, none in the world could make me as happy as you've made me , you've showed me love and how to be a husband and father and that's what exactly makes me happy." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
Evy smiled sniffling and hugging him " I'm glad your happy" she said kissing him.  
  
Rick smiled rocking Alex softly and smiled at Evelyn " I love you Ev. , and I love you Alex , You two are my life" he said lovingly.  
  
Evy smiled hugging him and kissing Alex's cheek " and we love you" she said hugging her men close, loving how much love they had.  
  
* ok kinda stupid and short, I've been soooo busy anyway please r/r* 


End file.
